Summer vacation
by stephheika
Summary: Voldemort is rising. The professors are taking precautions. Muggle students are being sent to live with pureblooded wizards. Guess who Lily ends up living with for the summer? JPLE! Chapter 4 up!
1. Bulletin Board

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, the coolest author in the world! Also, some names, places and plots are all from my head, other similarities are probably coincidences.**

**I do not own Nescafe.**

James sighed and leaned back against the train's wall. His luck with Lily for the past six years was not good. He had one year left, and it starts in two months.

"Hey, Prongs. Get a compartment before I blast your head off with this firework," Sirius said dismissively. James laughed.

"Padfoot, you're going to my house this year too, so don't bite my head off!"

Sirius smiled. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

Ever since the incident with his mother, Sirius had ran away from home last summer to go to James' house. James was glad to see his best pal, but not too glad to see his cuts. His mother was frazzled when she saw him and immediately cured him. James' father was nice to Sirius, treated him like James. He asks him to pass the salt now, as he never did to guests. Sirius is like a brother to him, and they are inseparable (déjà vu; hence book three).

"Anyways, what's with the firecracker thing…?"

Sirius grinned evilly. "You'll see…YYYOOOOOOOUUU'LLLL SSSEEEEEEE!"

James raised an eyebrow. "Okay…………"

---

Remus quickly headed for the prefect's compartment. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. When he reached there, he panicked. No one was there, only James' six year crush, Lily Evans.

"Lily…am I late?" he managed to squeak out.

Lily laughed. "No, of course not. You're, in fact, fifteen minutes early."

Remus checked his watch. "But mine says…wait a minute…"

A spring loaded message bounced up from the cover of the watch. Remus jumped back a little. The message read:

_HAHAHAHA! Gotcha Moony-kins. I wish I could've seen your face when you were 'late!'_

_Sirius_

Remus was a bit angry for a second, but laughed and said, "Good old Sirius…"

---

WWOOOOOOT WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTT!

The train started. Sirius quickly lit up the firecracker and threw it out the window when the train turned. It hit directly in an open window, which belonged to the Slytherin gang (as in Snape, Malfoy, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Regulus…).

"YOWTCH!" James and Sirius heard Bella yelp.

"MY HAIR!" Narcissa hollered.

"ACK! WHAT THE BLOODY…AHH! IT'S AIMING FOR MEEEEEEEE! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Snape screamed like a schoolgirl. James and Sirius laughed.

"Good aiming, my friend," James praised.

"That's what I get for being a chaser for four years!"

James laughed when he heard Regulus' ear-piercing shriek of "OH MOMMYYYYY!".

---

"Uh…what was that?" Remus asked as he looked out the window, just in time to see a smoking compartment.

He laughed at bit, for it had Sirius written all over it.

"Prefects, sorry to call you in the end of the school year, hope you will forgive us…" the Head Boy Frank Longbottom apologized.

"No worries, Frank," a Ravenclaw prefect said.

"Thanks. Dumbledore told us to call this meeting, so…yeah. Anyways, this is regarding You-Know-Who. I won't dare say his name for we are still technically…in school grounds."

Some people chuckled.

"Well, anyways, what Frank is trying to say…" Alice Green put in. Alice and Frank are dating, and Lily is so happy for Alice to be able to be Heads with each other.

"…Is that…HE is coming to power…and we need to be careful. The muggle families will stay in wizards' homes or vice versa. The wizards who own a home in a muggle area; the muggles closest will go to that house…for protection."

"Oh, by the way, your parents have been informed already, so no need to explain. All of them agreed, except, no muggles will go into a Slytherin home," Alice finished.

"THANK GOODNESS FOR THAT!" exclaimed Jerome Polish, a Slytherin seventh year prefect.

"The list of where you're going will be on the bulletin board outside," Frank added. "So thanks for listening, and we all hope you will have a safe summer."

---

"So…how was the meeting?" Sirius asked as he played with his fingers. He separated them, put them together and separated it into pairs. James just raised an eyebrow.

"What? I don't have problems!" Sirius yelled as he sat back up.

Remus chuckled, and then explained about the meeting.

"WHAT? THAT'S MAD! DUMBLEDORE'S MAD! MUGGLES IN OUR HOMES, NOT THAT IT MATTERS, BUT THEIR FAMILY TOO? THEY'LL KNOW EVERYTHING, THEY'LL… AUGH!"

"Whoa, Sirius, spaz…" James laughed.

"So, Alice, what's it like dating Frank?" Lily inquired as Frank left to go to the bathroom.

Alice blushed. "He's quite nice, really brave…just to tell you, in simple words, I absolutely LOVE dating Frank! He understands what I say and I understand what he says, even if it's just plan stupidity."

Lily sighed. "Lucky…" she muttered. Alice laughed.

"You've got James…" she said. Lily moaned.

"I forgot about that git…"

"Aw, Lily. He's nice!" Alice said reassuringly. "Besides, you'll get to know him in under a few months."

Lily looked at Alice. "What are you saying?"

"Look at the bulletin."

Lily dashed to the board.

**NESCAFE:**

**Ilene Dover's family (5)**

**POTTER:**

**Lily Evans' family (4)**

Lily's eyes bulged out. "I'M WITH HIM!"

---

The train arrived at platform nine and three quarters at seven PM sharp. The students began to pile out and talk excitedly about the muggle and wizard thing, except for Lily, who looked disgruntled. Who would want to spend the entire summer with James? Actually, everyone except her. But Petunia would surely do something stupid, like call his family freaks, then she would never be able to face Hogwarts again!

She looked over at James, who was with Sirius and Remus. She had just saw them wave goodbye to Peter Pettigrew, who walked away with his mum.

---

"This is going to be interesting…" Remus had muttered as he saw the list on the board.

James knew also, but from the six years of rejection, he decided to just go as forward as friendship. Remus was proud of his decision, but Sirius hated the fact that he was gaining tact. Silly Sirius.

"So…what do you think she'll do to us? Give us detention in your home?" Sirius joked. Normally, he would've received glares, but James' decision was quite wise, that way, Lily would like him in some way.

"Definitely. 'Potter, you just gave you house elf a break! 5 points off Gryffindor the next second we get back to Hogwarts!'" James mimicked. Remus couldn't help but chuckle. That was very much like Lily.

"No, James, you portrayed her too weirdly. Allow me. Ah-hem. 'BLACK! POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE BURNING YOUR SILK CURTAINS! AND WHAT'S THAT, LUPIN? YOU JUST TOOK A BOOK FROM THE LIBRARY WITHOUT ASKING! AGH! POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU'RE DIRTY! STOP JUMPING ON YOUR VELVET COUCHES!'"

"That's too exaggerated, Padfoot," James laughed as he took his trunk out the train.

"Ah well."

Remus smiled. "So…I'll just hang around your house for the summer…I don't exactly want Beatrice Giddle in my house with her family."

Beatrice Giddle was a Hufflepuff muggle who enjoys pinching cute guys' cheeks (not the face) and she giggled like a toad. She had bouncy blonde curls that are tied into pigtails and freckled cheeks. She looked snobby too. No one really wanted to be around her, especially the marauders.

"Yeah, I know how you feel…" James mumbled smiling. "Beatrice is an idiot too."

"Very nice. Now do you guys mind helping me here?" Sirius moaned as a bunch of owl cages clattered on him.

James and Remus shook their heads and rushed to help their struggling friend.

**Meow. Don't harm me. I bite.**

**Flames will be laughed at, encouraging comments will be best.**

**Ciao mates.**

**Cest.steffie.**


	2. I hate the limo

**This chapter is dedicated to zan189 (1)!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…**

**Obviously.**

**Sorry for the long wait. I remember to write fanfictions only around mindnight and one…so hahaha. I'll be a good girl. :)**

**---**

Lily groaned as she took her trunk and dragged it to the barrier. Many students were pushing and rushing, trying to get through ten at a time, but with no avail. Everyone was too excited. Well, at least Lily was decent. Some girls shot her looks of jealousy and some of hatred. Others smiled at her weakly.

"Oi! Lily!"

Lily turned around, glad that that voice belonged to Remus Lupin. The only reasonable Marauder; her only friend. She didn't like to admit things like that.

"Hello Remus!" she called back and smiled at the sandy haired boy. He had nice blue eyes that girls always say that calm everyone down. Lily hates to say it, but it's true. She might even have a little crush on Remus.

"So, I heard you're going to live with James, am I correct?" he asked. Lily knew he knew. Remus knew that Lily knew. So many knews.

"I think you know the answer," she said gruffly before running through the barrier. She didn't feel like talking to a _Marauder_ right now. Her mind was focused on one thing: WHY ME!

---

"Lily!"

"Mum!"

Mrs. Evans went to her daughter and gave her a hug. Lily had gotten her beautiful red hair from her mother. Her eyes were from her father, who was a joyful man with a great attitude. How Petunia, horse faced and mousy brown hair, was so mean and vile, Lily never knew.

"Hey, Princess!" Mr. Evans said happily as he gave her a hug also. Petunia just stood there, her nostrils flaring and her eyes filled with deep despise.

"You realize, dad, that Vernon would not be able to write to me when we're in Lily's classmate's home…or, I meant, that _Freak_home!" Petunia ranted as her dad pulled away from Lily.

"Now, now, Petty. You be nice that family. They are not freaks, don't call them that," scolded Mrs. Evans.

"In fact, they're standing right there!" Mr. Evans pointed.

Sure enough, there stood two adults, both looking very young and kind. Mrs. Potter had beautiful black hair and such a young face that people would've thought she was twenty. Mr. Potter, on the other hand, looks like a replica of James, except much older, not as messy hair, gold eyes and a friendly smile, not the kind of goofy smile James and Sirius wears.

Petunia's nostrils gave a shrill sound. Lily sighed. Nothing about Petunia has changed.

"Are-are they the freaks?" she asked staring at the Potters as if trying to burn wholes into their bodies. (Too bad you aren't a witch Petunia! If you were, you might have succeeded!)

Mr. Evans gave her a stern look.

"Respect them. They are letting us stay at their house."

Petunia gave a 'hmph' and looked at the direction of the newspaper stand. What a lovely sight to see. She turned back to the direction of Lily, who was just loading her trunk to a cart with her mother.

Lily felt Petunia's gaze and smiled innocently.

Just then, Lily darted her eyes to the wall between 9 and 10, as Sirius, James and Remus rushed out, laughing like crazy. Lily glared and looked at Petunia's face, to see what she thought of them. Petunia's eyes were wandering over to James, the Sirius, and then Remus. Her lips curved into a mixture of disgust. Lily didn't know what to do. Was she going to side with the wizards, with that bullying toe-rag James? Or was she going to side with her annoying sister?

She was too confused.

---

"Mum! Dad!" James yelled as he dropped his trunk on Sirius' toe.

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!" he screamed, causing several people to stare at him, including muggle girls who talked about how hot he looked.

"Sorry, mate…" James laughed as he took his trunk. Sirius glared. Remus sighed.

Mr. Potter laughed and patted James on the head.

"How much did you grow over these months, son?" he asked, as James was now at least four inches taller than he was at Christmas.

James shrugged. "Dunno…three?"

"So now you're…"

"Six foot one…git over here is six foot three…"

Sirius glared again. "And a half…" he growled. "I'm not a git…"

"Grow up, both of you," Mrs. Potter waved her arms around.

Sirius puffed out his chest. "I _am_ grown up!"

Remus and James laughed. Sirius smiled inanely.

Mrs. Potter sighed. "Well, we have to go home soon. I'm sure the Evans' are tired of standing there waiting for us. We'll take our limo."

Groans and moans were heard from the boys.

"Can't we buy a monster truck?" Sirius asked pouting. James nodded. "They're really cool, mum. I read them in muggle studies, they bash things and go uphill and downhill."

Sirius nodded also. "Or we could've just gotten an airplane! Then ZOOM! We're already there."

James laughed. "No, use a rocket."

The boys imitated sounds of transportation while Remus just stood there shaking his head and rubbing his temples.

"Alright boys. No excuses. We. Are. Going. In. The. Limo," said Mr. Potter sternly.

---

Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked to the Evans, while Sirius and James grudgingly followed, with Sirius whispering 'We should've just used brooms…'

"Hello, Mr. Evans, Mrs. Evans," Mrs. Potter greeted curtly. The adults shook hands.

"And this is my son, James."

James smiled, but in his head, he's thinking: 'Let's see…if I carry the four to nine and a half, giving me seventeen and a quarter…then x minus y times n would equal eighty-five, right?' Instead of saying that out loud, he shook Mr. Evans hand. "Good to meet you sir."

Mr. Evans was slightly surprised, but couldn't help but feel 'proud' of the Potters' They taught their child so well.

Lily just rolled her eyes. '_Your attempts at being nice won't work that well, Potter,_' she thought.

Once again, she looked at Petunia. It was like a habit now. Petunia's gaze was fixed on James, Sirius and Remus, who just stood there trying to remain calm, but their faces were turning slightly pink and if people listened to them, you could hear guffawing sounds coming from the boys. Lily glared at them, making Remus jab their ribs. At least Remus was sensible.

"This is my daughter, Lily and my eldest daughter, Petunia," introduced Mrs. Evans. Lily nodded and Petunia just stood there, clutching onto her purse that her knuckles turned white.

Mr. Evans sighed at Petunia.

"Well, might as well go," Mr. Potter suggested. Sirius, James and Remus groaned.

"Can we go on the Knight Bus?" Sirius asked. James and Remus nodded.

"Now, why do you want to go on the Knight Bus?" Mrs. Potter questioned.

"Because…because…" James started. Truth is, he didn't want to go into the limo. Lily would like the limo more than he. In Sirius' point of view, he has only been on the Knight Bus once and he loved it. And Remus just loves to talk to Stan Shunpike, the conductor's child. They're about the same age and he's going to be the Knight Bus' future conductor.

Mrs. Potter sighed. "We're not going on the Knight Bus! I already phoned Will!"

The boys looked a bit happier. Will was the driver of the guest limo, which wasn't as nice as the family one, which meant that Lily wouldn't like it as much. Sirius liked the guest one because he can throw things around there and Mr. Potter wouldn't get angry if he spilled things on the seats. Remus liked the guest limo because he can talk to Will, who was graduated from Hogwarts three years ago.

"Alright, let's go then," Mr. Potter clapped his hands and led the Evans to the door.

---

**Love/Hate right now, Love/Love later, bash Petunia will come soon. I just need an introducing chapter.**

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Really love ya people.**


	3. Gimme the ketchup bottle

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Harry. Potter. There. I said it. AHAHAHA. NOW YOU CANNOT SUE ME!**

**Sorry for the last crappy chapter, but that chapter needs to be there, so sorry!**

**---**

Instantly, James, Sirius and Remus started yakking and yakking when they exited the station. They were showing rude hand gestures to each other and laughing, causing Mrs. Potter to scold them. James and Sirius shrugged and grinned, whereas Remus looked ashamed.

Lily merely rolled her eyes as she pushed her cart. The sun was shining brightly and the rays were burning every inch of her exposed skin. She wished that her mother had brought sunscreen for her, but then again, she would be able to use magic soon. She would just have to wait. Sighing, she trudged along, staring at Petunia's gaze at the Potters. Lily couldn't help but side with James for this battle.

"So, Lily, how was your school?" Mr. Evans asked kindly. He offered to push her cart, but Lily shook her head.

"Well, school was _interesting_," she answered emphasizing the word interesting. Every year with the Marauders are always interesting. Mr. Evans sighed. He expected a new answer this year. Lily had no thought of her answer, it was truthful.

Petunia glared at Lily. "Every year is interesting, Lily _dear,_" Petunia sneered.

Lily just scoffed. "No where as interesting as how fat Vernon is. I do wonder what he eats. Are you sure he's human?"

Petunia fumed as Lily looked satisfied.

The Potters stopped, causing the running Sirius and James to collide into each other's trunks.

"HEY!" Sirius cried.

"OW!" James said rubbing his side.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"ARE YOU TALKING TO MY PARENTS OR ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?"

"ER…"

"WHY ARE WE EVEN YELLING?"

"GOOD POINT! I MEAN…good point."

"Er, mum. Why did we stop?" James asked as he got up.

Mrs. Potter looked at her son and smiled as if that happens every time. Well, it does.

"We're waiting for the car."

"Oh."

The Evans stood by the Potters' side, sweating from the heat. Petunia's forehead was dripping with sweat and she was using her handkerchief and wiping her neck. Mrs. Evans took out a pack of Kleenex and handed it around.

Mr. Potter grinned. "Wait."

He muttered a spell and instantly, their sweat had evaporated.

Petunia shrieked.

"I NEED SWEAT!" she screamed, causing many people to stare at her.

Mr. Potter shrugged. "Well, if you insist…" he started.

"NO!" Petunia ran behind Lily. Lily rolled her eyes again. Honestly…

The Potters looked confused as the Evans looked uneasy.

"She's a…very picky girl!" Mrs. Evans faked a laugh. Lily inwardly groaned. It was obvious that the Potters aren't going to buy that.

"There's the car!" Remus declared. James and Sirius' jaw dropped.

"Did you shrink it, mum?" James asked, still looking at the dark colored car. Mrs. Potter sighed.

"Yes, a little. It's because we built another swimming pool and grew a garden where the garage used to be…so we are still arranging to build a bigger garage."

Sirius laughed. "I thought you said build!"

"She did," Mr. Potter answered.

The sleek black car stopped in front of the Potters and the Evans. It still looked quite long, and the inside was enchanted to look even bigger.

"Well, then, come on. Robert will take care of your trunks, dears. And your luggage, goodness, Donavan will get it," Mr. Potter said.

James and Sirius went inside the car and walked to the front, as it was enchanted so that people can walk.

"Hey Will," James greeted. Will raised two fingers, smiling. Will was a brown-haired man with friendly blue eyes. He was recently engaged to his girlfriend, who wants to work with him when they get married.

"Yo, mate. I added some firewhiskey in the fridge…oh wait, your parent are here. Better wait until you decided to sneak off with your ladyfriend."

James turned a bit scarlet as Will was motioning his fingers to Lily. Sirius laughed.

"Hello Will," Remus said as he went to the front.

"Hey mate," Will said as he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "How's the…thing…treating you?"

Will is the only other person who knows about Remus' lycanthropy. Remus was so glad that Will was still his friend afterwards. After all, it wasn't his fault he got bitten.

"Fine, really…" Remus said, trying to remember not to talk about the animagi. Will didn't know about that.

"Good to hear it, good to hear it. Anyway, I also got some turkey in the oven over there…and mashed potatoes. The gravy is over there. You see, Elizabeth wanted to cook for you guys, so…can't blame my wonderful fiancée, now can I?" he boasted.

The boys laughed as they sat at the lush couches.

---

Lily was amazed at the limo. It looked so ordinary from the outside she wondered if they would all fit inside.

'_I guess so,'_ she thought as she sighed when she felt its walls on the inside. Smooth and velvet, with golden handlebars and window frames; Gryffindor colors.

She inwardly smiled as she sat on a couch. Petunia had entered the limo, and she looked absolutely amazed. Her mouth was opened as if she was a fish waiting for her food. She started feeling the limo.

"I love this limo!" she admitted, her eyes gazing around the diamond chandelier and the steel fridge.

---

The ride to Godric's Hollow was…eventful. James and Sirius all of a sudden declared a food fight and threw mashed potatoes everywhere. They started shaking the firewhiskey, making its contents to fly out everywhere. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were furious at the two, but didn't stay mad long as the Evans were unharmed and the limo was cleaned up with a few _scourgify_s and everything stayed quiet for a while, until James threw a firecracker out the window and hit a tree, causing it to explode into bits. Will stopped the car as Mr. Potter ran outside and put out the fire. Luckily, the road was deserted, so no witnesses saw what had happened. Not really aware of the punishments ahead (since he rarely got any), James and Sirius ran out as Mr. Potter slammed the door and climbed onto the limo and started running on the roof. They painted the car into hippie colors and started singing stupid songs with their feet dangling and their fingers imitating a guitar. Will stopped the car once again so that both of the boys can come back in, as they were going to reach a tunnel. In twenty minutes, Sirius declared that he needed to use the loo, so they stopped at a nearby gas station. When he came back on the limo, he squirted ketchup, mustard and chips at James. They had another food fight until the manager form the store went and asked for his ketchup and mustard bottle back.

Finally, when there were only ten minutes left of the trip, everyone was at peace. The car ride had lasted an hour and a half at least and they were all tired. Petunia managed to get away by calling James and Sirius freaks when they had went outside to paint the car. Mrs. Evans sighed at her older daughter then, realizing that for once, she was blessed with Petunia instead of the two troublesome boys. Mr. Evans, however, was quite entertained and was laughing when Sirius squirted ketchup and mustard on James. He was more of an adventurous person, and Lily wondered why she and Petunia never got that from their father.

Lily heard some rolling sounds. She looked outside the window and saw golden gates rolling out of the way, revealing the Potter Manor, or, Godric's Hollow.

Majestic looking, shining in the sun, a Quidditch pitch seen from the back…it was what Lily had expected to see at Hogwarts. But no, this looked a bit smaller, but massive nonetheless. There was a beautiful crystal fountain at the front and the beautiful summer flowers in the garden, including a maze that Lily had always loved. She simply adored the garden. The front doors were beautifully carved and engraved. Even Petunia didn't say anything like 'Freak house' or 'I hate this place.' No, she loved this place. She adored this place. She could not believe that she would be living here.

Neither could Lily.

**Review please! Thanks for ALL THOSE WONDERFUL reviews! Cheers!**

**Cest.steffie.**


	4. Chicken is best

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of update! I have homework and stuff…and right now, I'm just taking a break. **

**Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah…remember to R/R!**

**---**

As Lily and her family stepped out of the limo, several house-elves rushed out and took their luggage. Petunia, once mesmerized with the mansion, was horrified to find ugly little demons coming and taking their belongings. She held her purse up high so that the tiny elves couldn't reach it. Lily thought that Petunia was being silly.

Petunia glared at Lily, who was giggling as the elf took her trunk and bowed.

"I wouldn't want to touch your stuff after that devil took it," Petunia said rather rudely. Lily rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't even touch my things even if they didn't take it, Petty dear. You're afraid that you will be abnormal too."

"Yeah? Well, Lily _Dearest,_ you're the pride and joy of this family. What would everything think of you if I said that you cursed me with that stick of yours?"

"It's called a wand. Besides, even if I did, it would take a while for them to believe I did, since I'm the _pride and joy of this family._"

It took a while for Petunia to realize what Lily really meant. By the time she got the hidden message, she was scowling since Lily walked over to Mr. Evans.

---

James and Sirius had to say good-bye to Remus. Remus was going to have his full moon soon, and he forgot about that at the midst of being joyful about the Potter's home, so his mother flooed over to bring him back.

"Don't worry, James and Sirius, Remus will be back in three days," assured Mrs. Potter as Mrs. Lupin and Remus flooed to their house.

"Wow, three days, that's such a short time!" James said scathingly.

Mr. Potter rolled his eyes. "What could you do in three days with him anyway? Sit around, waiting for food, then sleep? Just be patient, alright?"

"Not that I can say no, right Mr. Potter?" Sirius asked smiling innocently.

Mr. Potter laughed. "You know what, Sirius. When I was young, I didn't know what to answer. Do I say 'yes', or do I say 'no'? Yes could mean 'that's right, you can't', but No could mean 'nope, you can't!'"

Sirius looked confused for a while.

"Am I mixing things up for you, Sirius?" he asked teasingly at Sirius' concentrating face.

James laughed and patted Sirius' back. Sirius, unaware of James' action, stumbled forward. Sirius then grimaced at James, who was smiling harmlessly.

Picking up his trunk, he swung it at James, but missed and narrowly hit Petunia, who was walking forward. Horrified at the 'mad-man's' actions, she whimpered and walked behind Lily, who was talking to Mr. Evans about house-elves. He seemed rather interested in elves, and always thought that they looked somewhat 'Legolas-y.'

---

Lily and Petunia were walking to the fountain. Well, more of Lily made fun of Petunia about not going to the fountain because it's wizard-made, and Petunia was very prideful, so: Lily and Petunia were walking to the fountain.

Petunia, soon forgetting about abnormality, reached to touch the pure water. Lily slapped her hand away.

"What was that for?" Petunia asked, glaring and massaging her hand.

"What do you think? If you owned this beautiful fountain with such wonderful water, would you want people you just met to touch it with their bare hands? I don't think so, especially since that person hates you."

Petunia sighed. "Sometimes, you talk _way_ too much…it's not good for you, Lily _dear_."

---

"Aww…isn't that adorable? Two sisters are talking about something debatable!" Sirius cooed as he stared at Lily and Petunia talk.

James rolled his eyes and patted Sirius on the back. Sirius stumbled forward again. "STOP DOING THAT, MATE!" Sirius howled.

"Boys, are you arguing?" Mr. Potter asked as Will got off the car holding jars of firewhisky.

Sirius and James stared at the alcoholic liquid. Mr. Potter shook his head and sighed.

---

Mr. and Mrs. Evans walked over to Lily and Petunia.

"Girls, are you excited about this trip?" Mr. Evans asked brightly.

"NO!" Petunia and Lily said at the same time.

"I hate abnormal people, like them!" Petunia said.

"I hate their children!" Lily said.

Then, they looked at each other and glared.

"Racist," Lily muttered.

"Wanna-be," Petunia mumbled.

"Women," Mr. Evans murmured.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Evans said.

---

So, as soon as the elves managed their magic and sent all the trunks into the living room, Mrs. Potter went to the Evans' and Mr. Potter escorted the two hyper boys as they swished their half empty jars of firewhisky and threw Bertie's beans at each other, laughing, since they found the box with the most firewhisky flavor.

Sirius gurgled. Mr. Potter decided to lift up their 'drunkness' so they could act normal in front of the Evans'…not that they could ever be normal in the eyes of Petunia, no matter how polite everyone was.

To test that the charm worked, Mr. Potter looked at James.

"What is one plus one, James?" he asked.

"You're so stupid. You have to ask me? Dhuuuuuuhuhhu…" James laughed stupidly, whereas Sirius was normal and was actually laughing stupidly.

Mr. Potter tried again, emphasizing his wand strokes.

"James, how old am I?"

"You're so old…I lost track of the digits, even."

Yep, he's back to normal. Mr. Potter stowed away his wand and walked to Mrs. Potter, who was engaged in a conversation with Mrs. Evans about handkerchiefs.

---

The mansion was held on some sort of strong alloy that was quite high. There were steps and ramps, and even an elevator!

Lily looked at the elevator doors. It was also gold, and the buttons were diamonds, whereas the arrows were silver-colored.

Mr. Potter stroked his chin. "We should use the elevator. Your bedrooms are on the fifth floor…I wouldn't want to walk up the stairs. Your luggage is in the fifth floor living room, the elves have prepared everything in all our fifth floor bedrooms, so you may choose whichever you want."

James looked at his father. "What's wrong with the other floors below it?" he asked.

Mr. Potter shrugged. "Your mum's side of the family is there."

Mr. Potter never got along with his wife's family. His mother-in-law (Mrs. Pinewood) is so fussy about his appearance, as it never matched her idea of a muscular man with brown messy hair and a beard. Well, the messy hair was matched, but her expectations were high. Her ideal son-in-law had to be six foot six, no matter what; have a good job and loves to eat pork.

Mr. Potter likes chicken.

Mrs. Potter sighed. "They really aren't that bad," she said resignedly.

"Totally not bad."

Sirius pushed the elevator button, and five seconds later, a figure appeared out of it. It was a short woman, around five feet tall with gray and black hair and light blue eyes. She was holding a package.

"Hello, mother!" Mrs. Potter said cheerily, whereas Mr. Potter grunted.

"I got sliced pork in here," Mrs. Pinewood said holding up the package.

"Lovely…" muttered Mr. Potter as he stuffed his hands into his pant pockets. Lily was reminded of James when she saw Mr. Potter's reaction. It looked as if James had had to talk to Snape.

"I know it is…you foul Quidditch player!" Mrs. Pinewood cried as if she was in a battle and flung herself on top of Mr. Potter, who staggered and fell on the ground. James and Sirius couldn't help but burst out laughing. Mrs. Pinewood's shrieked as she pulled on Mr. Potter's hair, and the Evans' stared dumbstruck.

"Well…heh-heh…that's out way of greeting each other…" Mr. Potter said feebly as he held up Mrs. Pinewood and hurried inside the elevator.

The elevator had gold handlebars in front of velvet seats. The sides were clear with golden rails so they could see each level of the mansion. The numbers 1-25 were labeled neatly on the buttons and the carpet was red with gold stripes. The elevator could've been about the size of Lily's bedroom! James pressed on the number five, and the number lit up into a royal shade of orange.

"Fast, or slow?" James asked Mr. Potter.

"We're in no hurry! Let's look at our house from here," came his answer. James nodded and clicked on 'medium speed' and switched the AC on.

"Hmm…we could even sleep in here!" Mr. Evans joked as he patted the plush velvet couch that was shaped as a long oval in the middle of the elevator. Mr. Potter laughed heartily with him as everyone sat down, looking at the first floor. They could see scurrying house-elves carrying a dish of sandwiches, drinks and other things.

"That's for the dinner tonight," Mrs. Potter informed the Evans'.

"I see!" Mrs. Evans smiled.

James and Sirius stared out as they saw the second floor. A brown haired woman, her hair tied into different directions and pinned with many clips with purple bangs was walking in a hot pink dress, holding a bright green purse. James shuddered.

Lily grimaced at her fashion. "Who is she?" she asked James. She didn't want to call his name, or be impolite in front of the adults to call him 'Potter.'

"I'm not really sure…" he mumbled, though Lily knew that James probably knew who she was.

"At least the next person over there looks normal enough!" Sirius chimed in. Sure enough, there was a black haired girl wearing muggle clothes. She was talking to a shorter girl with red curls.

At level three, they saw a little boy playing on a toy broomstick with a little girl. The girl seemed to be crying because she tripped over her broom. A woman then came and picked the little girl up.

Level four came, and they saw a snooty looking boy picking his nose. James looked at the boy in horror.

"Mum…is that Robbie McSteve?" James asked.

"Well…" Mrs. Potter looked uncomfortable. "Yes, he is…you can't expect me to not invite him if my sister is here!"

"You could have just not invited anyone," Mr. Potter muttered.

"Now really…"

At last, level five came and the elevator stopped. The doors opened to reveal a big space. It had seven hallways. The gigantic empty space had a large chandelier at the ceiling, and it shone elegantly. Batches of flowers were in the space and two elves were walking and sprinkling water on them.

"Wow…how much does this house cost?" Mr. Evans asked the Potters'.

"I inherited it from the ancestors…and modified a few things…" Mr. Potter said.

"Well…I'm flabbergasted. So this place has 25 floors?" Mrs. Evans asked.

Mrs. Potter smiled. "Well, we have an extra floor, that's the indoor swimming pool. The change rooms are connected to the pool by stairs."

"Very nice!"

The women then talked about fitness.

"Hey dad! DAD!" James yelled as Mr. Potter ignored his son.

"Honestly, one of these days, I think I'm going to get laryngitis. Then, I'll be kidnapped by Death Eaters and tortured, and I can't even scream 'Help Dad.'"

Mr. Potter then turned to his son. "Do not ever say that _again_."

Then he turned back to his conversation with Mr. Evans.

James huffed and puffed and blew Sirius down. Sirius, of course, being the fool he was, actually did fall. Well, actually, he tripped over James' foot when James saw no response. Sirius landed on Mr. Potter, who instantly fell on Mr. Evans. Just then, Mrs. Evans was walking back a bit and Mr. Evans toppled on her. Since she was talking with Mrs. Potter, she fell also. Soon, there was a heap of confused humans on the floor. Sirius and James snickered a little, but Petunia pursed her lips and Lily rolled her eyes and buried her face into her hands.

The house elves scurried over, still holding their water jugs. They tried to pick Mr. Potter up from his arms, but the water sprinkled all over his head.

---

**Eh…..I'll update soon….I HOPE.**


End file.
